Caverns
|num_seasons = 1 |num_episodes = 12 |wikis = In a Locked Room Wiki |first_air = January 21, 2018 |status = Ongoing (New episode released from time to time) }}Caverns & Crystals is an IaLR story series inspired by Dungeons & Dragons (along with the parody based on it, SMG4's Mushrooms & Morons) for the mechanics and features, and Angry Birds Epic for the gameplay and classes. It was first planned outside the wiki on December 17, 2017, and is released with its first episode on January 21, 2018. The amount of episodes are the same as the amount of months in a year. This story series feature Moon, Karaleaf, and Willow as Crystal Players meeting up to bump to Sasha Stylink to play an imaginative game entitled the same name of the series, "Caverns & Crystals", not knowing Stella "Espella" Stylink observes and takes the role of Sasha's Cavern Master role later on. Synopsis It all started a long time ago, in the Locked Rooms that is completely made up with the power of fantasy. Various "Shining Crystals" are hidden around its lost rooms filled with danger, and some dare to obtain them for pure strength, but most of them vanished. However, few of them want those crystals to maintain order for those lost rooms. Druid Voltaire will aim for that goal, and this can be further supported upon uniting with Samurai Klitz and Lightning Princess Rosalina. Let's explore those lost rooms, with all those strange weapons and with silly costumes, but they can turn the outcomes around. Will their epic adventure succeed? Except this board game is really played by Moon, Karaleaf and Willow respectively, having Sasha Stylink and Stella "Espella" Stylink as the Cavern Masters... Planned Cast *Moon playing as Druid Voltaire (The leader and natural healer; Main Protagonist; debuts at episode 1) *Karaleaf playing as Samurai Klitz (The aggressive battling warrior; Deuteragonist; debuts at episode 1) *Willow playing as Lightning Princess Rosalina (The quick supporting mage; Tritagonist; debuts at episode 1) *Sherry playing as an unknown character (Having the rogue class; Supporting character; debuts at episode 7) *Sasha Stylink (Only appears at episode 1 and 2, goes missing afterwards) *Espella (Replaces Sasha and debuts at episode 3) **Both the Stylink Sisters act as Dungeon Masters, although one resembles the light side, the other resembles the dark side. *The Crystallizers (Strange species that protect the Shining Crystals from anyone; debut; supporting characters/enemies; different types debut at different episodes) *Different NPCs with various roles (To be added once revealed in the episodes) *Neptunica playing as herself (First boss protecting the Crystal of Power; Minor) More TBA Episode List There will be 12 episodes and 3 of them are finished. The synopsis for future episodes are not revealed due to some of them containing some spoiler parts. Playable Characters Info TBA Trivia *This series was going make use of very few scrapped Challenge Episodes from the series In a Locked Room but this overall concept was scrapped and was instead applied to episodes 2 and 3 only. *Characters inside the game are not the same as their IaLR universe counterparts. They are their C&C universe counterparts that can be changed in any way by their Crystal Players. **The only exception to this so far is Neptunica. *The titles of this series are based on the chapter names from the Pokemon Adventures: Sun and Moon. *A hiatus took place from March to May, which ceased the planned release schedule of one episode per month and is planned to fix this issue soon enough. Category:Story series Category:Caverns & Crystals